


Falling, endlessly for you.

by DRAMAticalMurder (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bully Erwin, Bully Hange, Bully Levi, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Ruthless asshole Levi, quick build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he is near him, his heart flutters and it always sends him to the nurse’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, endlessly for you.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I decided to try this again. Title is based off of a Fox Stevenson song (guess which) Story based off an old one I wrote on garbage.com (quotev). Good luck fam.  
> Eren's thoughts in italics !!

His name is Eren Jaeger. He is twelve years old, a genius actually. He is a senior in high school. He lives in New York, in a nice suburban area on Long Island. A small town called Rocky point, with the best pizza shops within a 200 mile radius. He has no siblings and oh! His favorite activity is playing the flute. His best friend is Mrs.Ral, his school nurse. He is gay, but never has had a crush. Well until now anyway. Whenever he is near him, his heart flutters and it always sends him to the nurse’s office. Thats because his crush hurts him, toys with him. Mentally and physically. Eren doesn’t actually know why he has an attraction to the boy six years older than him. Eren knows a lot of things, but certainly not why his heart seems to have a calling to the boy who is his bully. The boy who makes his heart and body ache. The boy that makes him want to die and makes his heart flutter at the same time.

Eren knows all the answers to every question he’s ever been asked but surely not this one. This question leaves him confused.. and angry.. This question is the one that could save his life or leaving it dangling over a cliff and stepping on his still holding on fingers. Pushing on them until he let go and plummeted to his death with a satisfying “splat” in the end. But Eren doesn’t really want to answer this one. He lets it torture him till insanity. Why? Because this one, he wants to figure out on his own. To learn its every secret and absorb every inch of it. To push it against a wall and dominate that question until it begs for mercy. But that, will have to wait. Because that question landed Eren in the nurse’s office, yet again for the third time this week.

“Eren, I really don’t understand how you keep doing this. Tripping down the stairs, again? This is the second time this week!” She questions in confusion, crossing her arms and shaking her head, sending her peach colour hair all over her face.  

“I told you Ms.Petra, I’m.. clumsy..” He replies.

“Fine, Eren. I’ll believe you this time.” The poor, over-worked nurse replies while patting her hair back into place,”If you feel you okay to go back to class, I will let you. I can’t exactly keep you here against your will.”

Eren Jaeger hops off of the lumpy bed of the Nurse’s office. He opens the door to the attached bathroom, looking in the mirror, and sighs,”Well, it could have been worse,” he observes his newly bruised face. He holds the ice pack he’s been given, to the bruise on the left side of his face. He slowly turns, taking one last look at the bruise, and leaves the bathroom.

“Have a nice day Ms.Petra!” He waves to her, turning the knob on the door to exit.

“Eren!”

He stops, “Yes?”

“Please, just. Be careful, okay?”

“Will do Ms.Petra,” He shoots her a grin, the best he could do due to the left side of his face being in pain.

He finally exits the office, clutching the ice to his face with one hand, and balancing his mountain of binders and notebooks to his chest with the other. He takes a glance at the clock. _Ah damn. I seem to have only 2 minutes left of German. It’d be useless to show up now._ So instead of heading up stairs, he took a left turn to head into the gym. _Ah, sweet. Now I can change first._

Eren sets his hill of books on the bench and turns to his locker a few feet away. Damn top lockers. He stands on his tip toes to reach the combination lock and turns the knob.  04-02-00 What a silly number. He pushes the lever and his locker opens. He has few shirts and two pairs of basketball shorts in his locker. A caribbean breeze smelling deodorant, a brush, a small mirror hanging on the door, and his moonlight path lotion. The dreaded bell rings and the sweaty teenage boys pile into the locker room, reopening their lockers and changing back into their school clothes.

One of the teens runs by and ruffles his hair,”Hey, Jaeger!” Eren quickly smoothes his hair back down. Eren isn’t the most hated kid in the school, but he definitely isn’t the most liked. He takes a peek at the other boys.   _Nice ass, Kirstein-._ His thoughts are quickly stopped to a halt as his heart starts to race.

He feels a pair of eyeballs being imbedded in the back of his head. Oh dear. He knows that feeling all too well. He doesn’t even need to turn his head to know who it was. So he doesn’t, he simply takes off his shirt, folds it, places it in his locker, and puts on his gym shirt. He does the same with his shorts. Maayybe even flicking his ass a little just to be a little shit. When he’s done, only then does he turn his head to look at Levi and his posse.  

Levi lets out a whistle,”Damn, Jaeger, Hange here sure hit you hard. Thats quite a bruise there,”He reaches his hand out to touch it but his hand is slapped away and is sent a menacing glare, well as menacing as a twelve year old could manage. His posse lets out an “Ooh” and howls with laughter. Sending Levi another glare, he turns and quickly leaves the locker room. While walking into the gym, he stops halfway, realizing he forgot to change his shoes. He looks down slowly at his combat boots, realizing how ridiculous he must look. He runs over to Mr. Zacharias, the PE teacher,”Can I run back into the locker room for a bit?”

“Sure Eren, what fo-,” Mr.Zacharias looks down at Eren’s feet and lets out a chuckle,”Sure Eren, just don’t take too long.” Silently thanking him, he dashes back into the smelly room, dodging teens running out of the changing area. He pushes past them, a few complaining that he stepped on their feet and their “expensive” sneakers. He wipes his forehead, _that was exhausting and gym hasn’t even started yet_. He turns the corner to get to the lockers, he stops in front of his. He sits down on the bench, and quickly un laces his combat boots, not bothering to place them neatly in his locker and grabs his sneakers. He ties them tight, making sure they don’t fall off. This t-shirt kind of smells, I guess I’ll change it. He takes out a fresh shirt and puts it on the bench. He pulls off his own, this time folding it neatly and placing it in his locker. When he turns around to put on his fresh shirt, he finds that it isn’t there. Confused, he looks around the bench, making sure it didn’t fall off. Well it didn’t just grow legs and walk away.  He strolls to the end of the locker room.

One of Levi’s squad members, Erwin, is holding his shirt and has his hand on the doorknob to the hallway.

“D-don’t you even dare!” Eren points his finger at him. But Erwin offers him a smirk and turns the handle fully and slips out into the hallway. Eren stumbles to follow him, running out the door and into the hallway. Erwin turns a corner, and Eren follows short after. What is he doing?! What an asshole! He runs until Erwin reaches a dead end. Eren stalks toward him, fuming,”Give it here, Ass-win!” He gives Eren another smirk and twirls his finger in the air. And thats when the laughing starts. Eren whirls around to see a crowd of people pointing and laughing at him. Eren looks down, he isn’t wearing a shirt. And you could see all the scars that he had from his previous experiences with the trio. He feels his face reddening and he tries to cover himself up. But people already have their phones out and are taking pictures,”Please! Stop!” He cries out. But people continue to laugh and point at him. _Why can’t it stop? What have I done to these people?_ Finally the ring leader himself pushes his way to the front of the students. Levi stands in front of Eren.

“Look, the little fag cuts himself!”

“W-what!?” Eren is becoming angry now. He tries to get past Levi,”Where do you think you’re going, little faggot?” Eren ignores him and attempts to push past Levi yet again. But his attempts are becoming weaker and weaker until Eren finally gives up and collapses at Levi’s feet. The laughter just gets louder and louder. Where is everyone? Why is nobody going to help me? When will the Endless pain stop? And that’s when Eren starts to cry. Its soft at first and Levi doesn’t realize it until Eren’s body begins to shudder with sobs. Levi starts to back away. Out of all the times he’s been tortured, this was the first time he had started to cry. It’s now loud and saddening. Eren falls to his side and curls in a ball.

“O-okay everyone. Show’s over, fuck off. You too Erwin.” Its so soft, Eren almost doesn’t hear it. But he does and it makes him look up, tears still spilling over his eyes. Everyone is gone except Levi, who is kneeling down infront of him. A look of guilt on his face. He reaches a hand out to touch Eren’s shoulder, but Eren flinches back and Levi retracts his hand. Eren backs up to the wall and peaks at Levi through his glossy eyes and his arms. Levi takes a step toward him, but Eren lets out another heart-wrenching sob. So Levi backs away until he’s at a cross hallway and turns a random corner. Eren continues to cry, and he cries so long, he falls asleep. In the middle of the hallway.

**But what Eren doesn’t know is that someone did find him and ran toward his unconscious body. They picked him up, making sure that he was comfortable and brought him back to the nurse’s office where they knew Eren would be safe. They set Eren down on a bed and kneeled beside him. They ran a hand through Eren’s hair and let out a sigh, letting their hand trail down to Eren’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I’m so sorry you’re afraid of me, my love.”   They catch sight of the Nurse watching them. They let go of Eren’s hand and caress his face once before facing Nurse Ral. They nod their head toward her in a small greeting They place one last kiss on Eren’s forehead before they leave. And little did Eren know, they did this every time Eren landed himself in the Nurse’s office.**

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly wades through ereri/riren trash because it is my home now* I WONDER WHO THAT WAS AT THE END. DONT YOU?? okay so i based the school off of my school. so it might be a lil bit weird. Seeing as I am not in high school, and I haven't fully explored the Rockypoint high school. But imagine it's the same, just bigger. And if you haven't realized, I live on Long island. And I also in in Rockypoint, New York. Don't come kill me please? And yes, I made Erwin an asshole *shock* and surprisingly I made hange a guy. And ALSO an asshole. Levi and Eren are probably gonna bang on like the fourth chapter or something. *sPoileRs* *woW* (bang bang into the room (I know you want it))


End file.
